fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
HOLY SHINE
|kanji=ＨＯＬＹ　ＳＨＩＮＥ |rōmaji= |english= |band=Daisy X Daisy |composer= |song number=5 |starting episode=Episode 49 |ending episode=Episode 60 |previous song=Kimi ga Iru Kara |next song=Be As One }} HOLY SHINE is the fifth ending theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by Daisy X Daisy. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= |-| Kanji= |-| English= Full Version English= What I want to tell you right now is what is in my connected heart The unreachable feeling in the hidden scar In the depths of my heart That clings to my dream As if It'll never let go. Without looking back, trembling footsteps take one step to tomorrow. I want to tell you right now It's okay, hold my hand Let's start again from here However many times me wish, to that future. The feeling I want to touch someday I can feel next to me The tears you didn't notice That time overflow my heart. The shard I found is huge hope. I'll show you the same future. I want to tell you right now That I won't forget our bonds even if you let go, To the lights facing us and To my freedom that began to walk. That right the reason we're here... Again we meet searching for it... That's right, I found the answer in your eye While you laughed next to me. I want to tell you right now Until I reach my overflowing feelings. However many washed away dream I'll reach and hold again for tomorrow.. I want to tell you right now It's okay, hold my hand Let's start again from here However many times we wish, to that future |-| Kanji= 今 キミに 伝えたい 繋がった心が あること 歩き出した夢を 離さめよう　抱きしめて 胸の奥に 秘めた傷痕 届かない想い 震えた足音 振り返らず 明日に 一歩 歩き出して 今 キミに 伝えたい 大丈夫 この手を握って ここから また 始めよう 何度も願う あの未来へ いつか触れた思い 隣にまだ感じてた 零れてゆく心 あの時には 気付かない涙 見付けた欠片は 大きな希望 同じ未来を 見せたあげる 今 キミに 伝えたい 離れても 絆 忘れない 向き合った光へと 歩き始めた この自由に そう 僕れが 今 ここに居る理由を 探して 巡り合う そう隣で笑う キミの瞳に 答えを見付けた 今 キミに 伝えたい 溢れてく思い 届くまで いくつもし流した夢 掴み始める あの明日を 今 キミに 伝えたい 大丈夫 この手を握って ここから また 始めよう 何度も願う あの未来へ |-| Rōmaji= Ima kimi ni tsudae tai Tsugatta kokoro ga arukoto Arukideshita yume wo Hanasame you daki shimete Mune no okini himeta kizuato ni wa Todokanai omoi Furueta ashi oto furi henrazu Ashitani ippo arukideshite Ima kimi ni tsudae tai Daijyoubu kono te wo nigitte Kokokara mata hajimeyou Nandomo ganu ano mirai e Itsuka fureta omoi Tonari mada kanjiteta Koborete ano tokiniwa Kitsukanai namida Mistuketa kakeraha ookina kibou Onaji mirai wo misete ageru Ima kimi ni tsudae tai Hanare temo kizuna wasurenai Muki atta hikariheto Aruki Hajimeta kono jiyuu ni Sou bokurega ima kokoni iru wake o Sagashite meguri au Sou tonaride warau kimi no hitomini Kotae o mitsuketa Ima kimi ni tsudae tai Afure teku omoi todoku made Ikutsumo nagashita yume Tsukami Hajimeru ano ashita o Ima kimi ni tsudae tai Daijyoubu kono te wo nigitte Kokokara mata hajimeyou Nandomo ganu ano mirai e Navigation Category:Ending Theme Category:Music